The present invention relates to an apparatus for separating a large number of threads one by one, which are arranged substantially parallel and in close proximity to each other, as in the case of successively separating warp threads one by one in a step preparatory to weaving.
In one type of conventional warp separating apparatus, warp threads are diagonally set between a pair of spaced bars to enable the threads to be readily separated from each other, and the warp threads are then separated one by one, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (KOKOKU) No. 48-37059 (1973). In another type of prior art apparatus, warp threads are displaced by catching each thread on a step portion of a bar and then are separated from each other by means of a hook.
However, the former prior art apparatus involves the problem that warp threads must be diagonally set in advance and this preparatory operation needs a great deal of time and labor. The latter prior art apparatus suffers from the problem that, when threads with a small diameter are densely arranged side by side, it is difficult to displace each thread with a stepped bar, so that an error in thread separation is likely to occur.